


I'll Give you Fucking Romance

by happyinthesilence



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyinthesilence/pseuds/happyinthesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh has been out of town and Chuck just wants to welcome him home. Contrary to what everyone thinks he is capable of romance. He is Dammit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give you Fucking Romance

**Author's Note:**

> So unbetad, all mistakes are mine.

He could do this. He was a freaking Jeager pilot, who had worked with the most advanced machinery the world had to offer. He could do this dammit!

No matter how many times he repeated this litany in his head Chuck was still faced with the demonically possessed cook-top that continued to spew black, acrid smoke into the kitchen. He just wanted to make a nice simple, yet elegant meal. He followed the recipe and sure the kitchen had seen better days, what with flour and partial eggs all over the floor, but he done everything the stupid recipe said.

This is what he gets for getting a recipe from Newt of all people. Seriously he knew better. He looked over through the cloud of smoke to check the clock watering eyes.

“Fuck!”

His epic lapse in judgment meant that he had just enough time to clean the place up before he had to leave to get Raleigh from the airport. This is why he didn’t do all the romantic shit. He just knew the first time he tried it was gonna backfire. He was seriously calling his old man with a I TOLD YOU FUCKING SO!

He opened the kitchen window before he choked to death. He could see it now “Hero Pilot of the Kaiju War Survives Nuclear Explosion Only To Die of Smoke Inhalation While Cooking Romantic Meal for Boyfriend.”

He was contemplating his options for take-out that might look homemade if he put it on a plate when he heard a noise from the doorway.

“Umm, Honey I’m home….” Raleigh was standing in the doorway, duffle still on his shoulder, trying valiantly not to look shocked.

This was not how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to meet him at the airport in a tight fitting Henley and those jeans that Raleigh loved, the ones with holes in the knees that hugged his ass. He was supposed to bring him home to a good meal, maybe even candles. Then they were going to have mind-blowing, welcome-home sex.

Instead here he was standing in a smoke filled kitchen, in his Striker pajama bottoms. He was pretty sure he had something smeared on his cheek since he could just see it if he looked down and the mixture on the cook-top had started to smell. And there was the idiot home early ruining absolutely everything, all while looking ridiculously adorable.

There was absolutely only one reaction to this situation. Chuck threw his hands up and stalked over to Raleigh. He jabbed a thumb into his chest. “That’s it mate. I am fucking done. See if I try to do anything nice for you again.” Chuck griped and stormed out of the room.

He threw himself down on their bed. Anger was easier to deal with than the embarrassment and genuine insecurities he was feeling. He couldn’t help feeling that if he couldn’t manage a simple dinner and picking his boyfriend up from the airport after a TWO WEEK trip to Japan, then what business did he have with a boyfriend period.Seriously, how could Raleigh want to keep coming home to him, not to mention being yelled at for no fucking reason.

Chuck groaned into the pillow. God he was such an asshole. He was not gonna blame Raleigh if he got back in a cab and caught the first plane back to Japan.

He could hear some clattering in the kitchen and then the entire house was quiet. He didn’t hear Raleigh until the soft footfalls were right next to the bed. He refused to pick his head up, at this point he was hoping to suffocate on the damn pillow.

The bed dipped and he felt Raleigh’s strong body slide next to him, and then curling on top of him. Raleigh’s legs slotted between his, his firm chest against Chuck’s back, and his chin hooked over Chuck’s shoulder. He felt a soft flush of lips pressed against his neck.

“So I got an early flight.”

“No shit.” Came the muffled response.

“It isn’t a big deal you know.”

That certainly got Chuck’s attention. He shoved back against Raleigh’s chest so he could turn over and look up at him. “The hell is isn’t. I just wanted to do something for you. ‘Cause Dad said I should try being romantic and I tried dammit. You were gone forever and I planned this the whole time. I even asked Newt for a recipe I couldn’t screw up, NEWT! And apparently even cooking for dummies can’t help me.”

“Chuck…”

“No dammit. I should be able to do this. I should be able to manage this, to show you how much I fucking missed you.” Chuck closed his eyes taking a deep breath he was not going to cry, seriously how ridiculous could he get. He felt large hands slide from his shoulders, up his neck to cup his jaws. When he opened his eyes Raleigh’s soft smile and piercing blue eyes were inches from his face.

“I left Mako’s early so I could catch an early flight, because I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to show you how much I missed you too. And dinner would have been nice but all I really needed was to hear you say that.”

“Oi stop trying to make me feel better.”

Raleigh’s smile deepened and he leaned forward to place a kiss on the tip of Chuck’s nose. “Sorry that is what I am here for. Besides I ate at the airport so that I could get you in bed faster.” He said with a smirk.

That got a huff of laughter out of Chuck. “The bed was definitely in my plan too.”

“Well then we both got what we wanted right?” Raleigh murmured against his neck as his hands slid down to Chuck’s waist.

“Umm-hmm.” Chuck hummed as Raleigh’s lips sucked marks into his shoulder and his hands worked their way back up to his ribs, under his shirt.

“Too many clothes.” Chuck whispered. Raleigh sat up straddling Chuck’s thighs to pull his sweater and tank off, throwing them to the side. Chuck sat up doing the same and Raleigh slid both hands to his cheeks and smoothed back his hair as he leaned in for a kiss. For all the pent up tension from two weeks apart the kiss was achingly tender and left Chuck breathless in a completely different way.

He slid his hands down to Raleigh’s hips pulling him deeper into his lap. He deepened the kiss as his grinded his already hard cock up into Raleigh’s ass. Raleigh groaned and reached down to push a hand into Chuck’s pajamas and boxers, to cup the hard length. Chuck gasped and rolled his hips in time with Raleigh’s stunted strokes. Raleigh grinned against his lips and continued to torture Chuck for a few minutes.

Finally he pushed against Chuck’s shoulders until Chuck sprawled back against the bed. Chuck propped a pillow under his head and looked up at this irritatingly gorgeous man above. Raleigh just gave him a smirk as he started working the bottoms off Chuck’s hips.

“These are my favorite pajamas you know. Second only to the Gipsy ones I know you have stashed in the bottom drawer, of course.” Raleigh said as he tossed them over with the rest of their clothes.

“Oi shut it.” Chuck griped. “They are comf….” Chuck choked off as Raleigh slid his lips over the tip of Chuck’s cock. The warm moist heat was almost too much. Chuck dropped a hand to the back of Raleigh’s head, gently stroking his hair back before working his fingers into it with a firm grip. Raleigh licked softly against the slit, traced the tip with his tongue, and the grinned just before he took Chuck all the way in. Chuck’s hips stuttered as he hit the back of Raleigh’s throat.

“Fuck Ray.” Chuck groaned. Raleigh held him there for a few seconds, slid Chuck slowly out, took a breath and sucked him back down. Raleigh kept that rhythm up for several minutes, each thrust working Chuck deeper into his throat until he finally swallowed and Chuck slid all the way in.

At this point Chuck was honestly just surprised he had lasted this long. Raleigh had always been good at taking his length, but honestly two weeks was a long fucking time. He was doing his best not to just fuck up into Raleigh’s mouth. He knew he was goner though when Raleigh hummed around him and squeezed his hips in encouragement.

He took minute to look down at Raleigh and damn that man looked good. His soft lips spread wide around his cock and bright blue eyes staring up at him. Chuck reached out and stroked a stray tear out of the corner of Raleigh’s eye with his thumb. He smiled down at him and began slow deep thrusts into Raleigh’s throat.

It didn’t take long after that. Actually if he was being honest it was over embarrassingly quickly after that. He wanted to keep eye contact, he wanted to warn Raleigh he was coming, but neither of those things happened. The only warning he could give Raleigh was a groan and then he was coming. His orgasm was so intense his eyes slammed shut and the world whited out for a moment.

When he finally came back down Raleigh was gently licking him while he stroked his fingers along Chuck’s balls. Raleigh smiled up at him and Chuck threw his head back down and melted into the mattress.

“Seriously you are never going to leave me alone for two weeks again, mate. Although if you do that every time you come back I might consider it.” Chuck groaned. His eyes slid closed again, he was officially exhausted. Raleigh chuckled and kissed his way up Chuck’s chest. Settling against Chuck’s chest he kissed his way up Chuck’s exposed throat and Chuck could feel his hard cock pressing insistently into his hip.

“You aren’t falling asleep on me are you?” Raleigh said against his lips. “You know I am the one who is supposed to be being welcomed home right?”

Chuck cracked an eye open. “Hmm.” He leaned up to press a hard quick kiss against Raleigh’s lips. “I guess you’re right.” He pressed against Raleigh’s chest until he leaned back bracing on his hands. Chuck quickly rolled over onto his stomach sliding the pillow down to his hips as Raleigh sat back to give him room.

“This sight never gets old.” Raleigh whispered as he slid his hands down Chuck’s shoulders and back to grip his ass.

“Oi don’t go getting sappy on me Ray.” Chuck grumbled. Raleigh smacked him on the ass for that. Chuck just smirked over his shoulder at him.

With an exasperated sigh Raleigh reached for the lube they kept next to the bed. He warmed it between his fingers before sliding the first one against Chuck’s hole. He rubbed gently, increasing the pressure with pass until the tip slipped inside. Chuck shuddered against him and hummed into his folded arms.

Raleigh worked him open slowly. Eventually sliding in a second finger and finally a third. He was thorough, because they both knew that his length took some adjusting. “Alright Ray, I am not going fucking break. Get on with it.” Chuck said impatiently. Raleigh just smiled and leaned forward to kiss across Chuck’s freckles before reaching for the lube again. “You’ll thank me for it later Babe.” Raleigh said as he stroked his cock a few times with a lubed hand.

“Uh-huh.” Chuck said readjusting the pillow and sitting up on his elbows. Raleigh ran the head of his cock between Chuck’s cheeks, teasing them both for a minute. Then he slowly slid into him. Inch by inch, working his way inside. Chuck hissed at the intrusion but relaxed quickly. “Fuck Chuck, this is… this is..”

“I swear to God mate if you say this is what coming home feels like, I am kicking your ass.” Chuck gritted out. Raleigh laughed as he pulled almost all the way out, “I’d like to see you try.” He said as he thrust back in hard and deep.

Chuck very much wanted to sling an insult back at him but Raleigh’s cock was slamming against his prostate with every thrust and he was incapable of speech. His cock was already filling again.

Raleigh set a hard brutal pace and Chuck shifted up to his knees so he could work himself back on Raleigh’s cock. “Oh God, Chuck!” Raleigh moaned. He slid his hand around Chuck’s hip to grip his cock. Chuck strangled on a moan and worked hips harder against Raleigh, fucking himself back onto his cock and forward into his hand.

The grip Raleigh had on his hip was going to leave a bruise and he was going to be sore tomorrow but it was worth it all when Raleigh shoved him forward so hard he fell face first into the mattress. Raleigh’s arm slid around his throat and Raleigh pounded deeply into him over and over again. He couldn’t reach between himself and the mattress to get a hand on his cock, but Raleigh’s cock working against his prostate was taking care of him all the same.

He could feel his balls tightening and he knew he was close. He felt Raleigh’s hips begin to stutter and he knew Raleigh was right there with him. Suddenly Raleigh’s arm tightened against his throat and he bit down on Chuck’s shoulder as he came. The combination of pain and pleasure was just enough to push him over the edge.

A few minutes later Chuck flexed his muscles, feeling Raleigh still inside him. Raleigh noticed and rolled to the side, slipping out of him. He lifted his head to look at Raleigh. The idiot was smiling. He reached over and stroked a sweat soaked strand of hair out of Chuck’s face.

“Well that was fun.” Raleigh said with a laugh.

Chuck just stared at him. Seriously… “Fun? That is what your gong with mate? Fun?!”

“Umm ok how about spectacular, awesome, best sex ever?” Raleigh smirked.

“I swear you are an idiot.” Chuck grumbled smushing his face back into the pillow. He felt Raleigh roll closer.

“Yeah but you misssssed me.” Raleigh said in singsong voice and pressed a kiss to Chuck’s shoulder as he slipped off the bed to get a wash cloth. “You said so and you don’t get to take it back!”

“Kill me now please. You fucking puppy.” Chuck said but he was smiling as he said it.

Raleigh ordered pizza for dinner and he made a point to remember to thank Herc and tell him all about their romantic dinner on the kitchen floor later.


End file.
